Burgeon
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: Oneshot, KohakuXKagome, Traducción. Una vez muerto Naraku y con Inuyasha fuera del cuadro. ¿Kagome podra encontrar algo que la ate a una época a la que no pertenece?


-

Burgeon (Florecer)

Mi primer fic traducido, precisamente el que hizo que el Kohaku/Kagome me encantara, si quieren leer el original, esta en mi lista de fics favoritos, en mi bio.

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción fiel de un fic de Lucinda the Maid aunque ella no me ha respondido así que tomo el silencio como un "si", pero la trama no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro.

-

Un fic de regalo para Numisma, que quería Kagome/Kohaku. Advertencia; este fic contiene relaciones con menores de edad, seudo incesto y metáforas sexuales.

Disclaimer: No lo creo.

Florecer.

En el lugar donde el pasado termina y el futuro empieza, ahí hay pequeñas flores blancas que florecen cada primavera. Son abundantes en número y arrastran sus pequeños cuerpos sobre los bordes del pozo, y a Kagome le gusta arrancarlas del suelo y romper sus cuellos.

Cada encorvamiento de su cuerpo es por cada vez que ha intentado regresar sin éxito.

Cada tallo fracturado representa el número de lágrimas que ella ha llorado. Y las cabezas fracturadas a sus pies son los recuerdos y las personas a quienes extraña demasiado.

Las flores dejan un residuo amarillo pegajoso sobre sus manos.

Y aunque ella puede lavar y fregar y tratar de dejarlas limpias, siempre habrá más capullos en el principio de la próxima primavera.

Kohaku entretejió las flores, sus manos ágiles que trabajan sin tropiezos para formar una cadena que vinculará el pasado con el presente. Han sido muchos años ya que desde el pasado ha terminado y el futuro fue sellado, y todavía el rostro de una chica de ojos marrones llorando ronda sus sueños.

"¿Donde esta ella?" El pregunta a Kagome un día, con sus propios ojos oscuros mirándola.

Kagome no pudo convencerse a si misma para mirarlo, ella solo se concentra en los tallos que dobla pero ella se rehúsa a romper por completo. "¿Te refieres a Sango?"

"Ella esta enterrada en el pasado."

Kagome se siente culpable cuando piensa que Kohaku le recuerda a su hermano. El siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo hará, porque no podía y no puede escuchar el tintineo de su Kusarigama sin recordar la cadena de la bicicleta de Souta.

Por supuesto, Kohaku se ha liberado del arma desde entonces y de los recuerdos atados a ella. Pero a veces, a Kagome le gusta desenterrarlo de su escondite detrás de la cabaña que comparten, cavar en la tierra fresca con sus uñas llenas de hollín y solo para recordar y darse una excusa para limpiarse.

Ella esta sentada ahora con Kohaku con su espalda contra el pozo, sin encarar un futuro que ella no puede alcanzar. Kohaku encadena las pequeñas flores blancas, y por primera vez, Kagome no puede recordar si a Souta le gustaban las flores.

"Tu me recuerdas a alguien," Kohaku dice repentinamente. "Una chica de ojos marrones..."

Kagome sonríe, porque ella se a acostumbrado a declaraciones como esa; ella incluso ha empezado a aceptarlos como la verdad por que Sango es alguien que esta perdida en el pasado, justo como Kagome misma.

"Tu me lo has dicho; lo he escuchado antes." Y entonces ella piensa en Inu-Yasha y la mujer con la que el escogió estar, la mujer cuyo rostro en aquellos momentos finales lucía tan tranquilo al fin, había hecho la paz con su pasado. "... muchas veces, en realidad."

Kohaku asiente con la cabeza. "Ya veo. Pero supongo que eso es algo bueno porque la mayor parte del tiempo, yo no recuerdo mucho en realidad."

Lo que Kagome quiere decir es que no lo es, porque si tú no te aferras a tus memorias, tú no dejarás nada que extrañar después del final. Lo que termina haciendo, sin embargo, es extendiendo la mano en su hombro, y ella le dice, "Aquí, tus manos están sucias. Vamos a lavar el polen."

Y así ella le ayuda a lavar y tallar sus manos hasta quedar limpias, y por alguna razón, el deja la cuenca de agua inmaculadamente seca.

Kohaku arrastra sus dedos por la espalda de Kagome y ata pesadas cadenas de flores a través de su pelo espeso y oscuro. A ella le gusta porque le hace sentir atada a algo, como a un futuro al que ella nunca regresara, y el continua haciendo eso porque es una pequeña cosa que el sabe o recuerda como hacer.

"Quédate conmigo," Ella dice, guiando sus manos mas abajo en su cuerpo.

Y Kohaku la envolvió en flores y obedeció, y cuando ellos terminaron ella esta cubierta de amarillo.

El duerme con su cabeza sobre su hombro, cubiertos en una manta de pétalos, su fuerte respiración sobre el cuello de Kagome.

Y suena, como una cadena, de la misma manera que su Kusarigama, como la bicicleta de su hermano. Y repentinamente, todo pertenece. Kagome pertenece.

Ella flota en su actual existencia y pasa sus dedos por la piel de Kohaku. Se deleita en el tacto, por que Kagome sabe que puede romperlo fácilmente.

Pero ella no lo hace porque nadie más que ella conoce hace que el pasado parezca más un futuro.

Ella puede simplemente tomarlo y romperlo por la mitad, y quiere hacer eso más que cualquier otra cosa, entonces, el es la única persona que puede hacerla sentir que pertenece.

Las estaciones pasan. La primavera prospera luego se marchita luego muere. Kohaku crece, su voz es mas profunda, sus manos crecen más anchas, sus ojos son más profundos. Y con todo Kohaku es el mismo porque todavía puede tejer las flores que crecen todos los años tan magistralmente como siempre.

Kagome gira un tallo por su cuenta entre sus dedos, decidiendo que, por una vez, no hará un movimiento para estropearlo.

En vez, ella escoge uno más, y sus manos trabajan para juntar las flores torpemente.

En la cara de Kohaku hay un fantasma de sonrisa, y la imagen de la chica de ojos marrones es arrasada de su mente.

Sus manos rozan las suyas esa noche, sus labios -mas gruesos, dulces, labios maduros - capturan los de ella con confianza, con madurez.

Esta noche hay dos cadenas de flores envueltas sobre ellos.

Esta noche su respiración es continua, y Kagome no piensa en el futuro o pasado.

"Hey... Tu nunca me respondiste antes... ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?"

Y si ella escucha su respiración encima del susurro de las flores, ella puede escucharlo decir "Lo haré."

En el lugar donde el pasado termina y el futuro comienza, ahí hay pequeñas flores blancas que nacen cada primavera.

Y en una cabaña donde el pasado es olvidado y el futuro es descartado, es una primavera constante.

Final del fic. Reviews, especialmente los constructivos, serian encantadores si se sienten inclinados a comentar algo sobre esto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
